Unreachable & Undiscovered
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Set in season one, The Cooper Sisters and The Winchester Brothers are put together in one room while John and Frank  the girls father  go to figure out more on Yellow Eyes. The Coopers and Winchesters have met back ten years ago and some history was made


Dean and Sam followed their father down the hall to the hotel room. This place was a little fancier than the usual places they go to. John pulled out the room key and opened the door walking into the room. Sam and Dean's brows moved into a frown seeing the room as they walked in. First thing they noticed was that they were now standing in the middle of a suite and second there were two parts of the suite with two double beds in each room.

"Uh, four beds dad," said Dean turning to look at John, "I mean there are three of us now but we only really need three beds and…"

They heard the other door to the room open. The three turned to see three faces they haven't seen in a long time, "Well, it's not the snake pit but it'll do," said Lacey when she walked in.

"Lacey, stop it," said the girl's father, Frank, as he hit the back of her with his hand lightly.

"Ow," she pouted.

"Still as mouthy as ever," said Dean with a smile.

Lacey turned her head noticing the guys and smirked seeing Dean. Flashes of their last encounter running through her head and no doubt his too.

"Oh good you guys are here at the same time," said Frank as he walked between his girls and over to John.

The girls just rolled their eyes and looked at each other with the same look, "Winchesters," they sighed together.

"No wonder dad didn't tell us who we were bunking with for the week that he is gone," said Jacqueline, "Maybe he didn't want you thinking about you and Dean's first time together…if you catch my drift."

"Shut up," said Lacey pushing her slightly as they walked over to the guys.

"Hey girls," said John.

"Mr. Winchester," said the girls at the same time.

Dean let out a small laugh but covered it with a cough when Lacey threw a dirty look at him.

"Well, you girls have certainly changed since the last time I saw you. Are those…piercings?"

The girls laughed, "Yup."

John shook his head as the girls smiled at him. John looked at Frank who just rolled his eyes, "They ran off and got them done."

"So are those the only piercings you have?" Dean asked Lacey and Frank gave him a look. Sam noticed it and punched Dean in the arm. Dean glared at him then noticed the look Frank gave him. After finding the two getting dressed in the back of the Impala Dean hasn't been on Frank's fan base.

Lacey laughed, "You'll just have to find out Dean." She winked at him making him grin.

"Lacey," said Frank giving her a look. She bit her lip and grabbed her bag, "Well, I think Jacqueline and I should go put our stuff in our room."

Jacqueline grabbed her bag and looked at Sam sensing something inside of him. Their eyes met and she just gave a small smile before turning around and going to their room.

Dean had his eyes on how short Lacey's skirt was and Frank cleared his throat. John gave Dean a look as in stop it.

"You sure that this whole sleeping arrangement is going to go so well?" asked Frank not taking his eyes off Dean.

"I promise my boys will behave and protect your girls," said John, "Right Sam…Dean?"

"Yes sir," said the boys grabbing their bags.

"Good now get into your room and unpack then come back in five minutes."

After letting their children know where and what exactly Frank and John were doing they left but not before Dean got a glare from Frank. Frank had every right to hate Dean; he took his first borns purity and never called her back. He just didn't know what was going on in these generations' minds when it came to sex.

Jacqueline was sitting against her headboard with her nose in a book wearing a pair of soffee shorts and a tank top. Her hair was half up and half down with her bangs to the side. She was playing with her lip ring as she concentrated on her book.

Lacey was sitting in the middle of her bed, wearing her knee high white socks, an off the shoulder shirt and a pair of panties as she watched TV. She heard movement outside their room and looked out seeing Dean walking around in a pair of sweatpants and that's it.

"Mmm…Dean Winchester sure has grown up," she bit her bottom lip staring at his back. His back was broad and strong looking and he had those cute back dimples.

"Oh hell," said Jacqueline rolling her eyes, "if dad finds out if you two hooked up again, he'll freak."

"Please, I'm 25 now I can make my own decisions."

Jacqueline shook her head as she got up, "I'm going for a smoke, you want anything?"

"Just that mans hard body on top of mine."

Jacqueline laughed, "I'm sorry sweetheart I can't give you that." She grabbed her smokes and walked out of the room. She saw Dean in the small kitchen area drinking a beer and shook her head.

"Hey Dean," she said and he looked at her smirking at how hot Jacqueline had gotten over the years, "Don't look at me like that. You know you want my sister." She smirked at him as she walked out.

Dean made a face and looked towards the girl's room and smirked. He placed his beer on the table and walked over to the girl's room. He saw Lacey sitting on the bed with her legs to her chest. She looked up from the TV and narrowed her eyes at him, "What do you want Winchester?"

He just smirked as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him as Lacey stared at him with wide eyes.

Jacqueline was standing against the wall of hotel smoking her cigarette. She looked up at the moon and frowned she wished their father didn't leave them here and took them with him.

Jacqueline blamed herself for her mother's death and there was a reason for that. Her mother had died in a house fire in her nursery and she could only think of one reason how her mother died.

Jacqueline looked at her hand and a fire ball was placed in her hand. She had burned her mother to death.

Jacqueline had made her way back to the room and saw her bedroom door closed. She frowned wondering why Lacey had closed the door. She walked over and opened it seeing Lacey and Dean dry humping, feeling each other up and kissing heatedly. Dean's hand was on Lacey's ass while her left leg was wrapped around his waist and her hands were all over his body.

"Jesus Christ! Come on you two! Not even three hours here and you're all over each other!" yelled Jacqueline making the two part their lips from each other and look at her "this isn't some dorm room either you guys. So…Dean gets off my sister."

"Who died and made you warden?" asked Dean getting off of Lacey. Lacey fixed her shirt and smirked at Dean seeing his erection in his sweatpants.

Lacey playfully pouted at Dean, "Aw, big Dean is upset now that small Dean isn't going to get any attention."

"Small?" asked Dean and both girls laughed at his reaction. Jacqueline flopped back on her bed with a grin as he shook his head at the two. "Would you like a refresher Lacey of how 'small' he really is?"

"Hmmm," said Lacey thinking about it and turning her head to look at Jacqueline who was back in her book but had a smirk on her face as she listened in.

"Come on, Lace, what do you think? Back then I was what an eight or a ten?"

She looked back at Dean and said, "How about a…zero!" She made a zero shape with her fingers and he grabbed the extra pillow and threw it at her.

"I'll just have to refresh her memory huh pyro?"

Jacqueline quickly looked at Dean when he called her pyro. "Why-why did you call me that?"

Dean just gave her a look, "Because of your red hair, jeez calm down. It's just a nickname."

"And what's my nickname?" asked Lacey sitting up and tilting her head a little.

Dean looked her over licking his lips, "Cherry."

She glared at him and Jacqueline let a small chuckle escape her mouth and covered it quickly when Lacey looked at her. She grabbed her pillow and sat on her knees as she threw her pillow at Dean but he quickly walked out and closed the door. She heard his laughter outside the door and she frowned. Jacqueline was just shaking her head.

"You asked for that one Lacey," she said as Lacey got up and grabbed her pillow, "You did say he had a tiny dick so what were you expecting him not to crack anything about him taking your virginity."

"I took his also."

"It's not the same with guys and you know that. And if dad comes back and catches him all over you he is going to shoot his dick off."

"If dad can find it." She rolled on her side and sighed heavily closing her eyes and smiled to herself thinking this week may be a little fun after all.

**Authors Note: **Ok it's small chapter one but I promise this is gonna be a good story :D. Hope you all enjoy. Pictures and banners up on my profile.


End file.
